


Your Majesty

by whatisthistho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Duke!Liam, Duke!Niall, King!Harry, King!Zayn, M/M, Palace, Porn With Plot, Prince!Zayn, i'll add more later, prince!harry, servant!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistho/pseuds/whatisthistho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you should stop staring before people pick up on the fact that you play for the other team, Your Majesty.” </p><p>He whispered, making special emphasis on the words your majesty, causing goose bumps to rise on the back of his neck and he flushed lightly at Harry figuring out he was gay at the first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I didn't reread it bc I had to get to class. 
> 
> If the tags and such are a bit messed up, sorry. I don't have time to fix it right now. But I'll get to it eventually.

He didn’t know something like this was possible. Two kingdoms’ coming together to have two rulers at once. It was surreal and downright unnatural.

They said it was because the two kingdoms wanted to share each other’s land and people, they said it’d do more good than harm. Well, that means more harm than good and Zayn knew that.

Zayn was next in line to take the crown and his father was sickly. He was 19 year’s old and had an inkling of an idea of how to rule the kingdom but it was anything but the way his father ruled now.

Yasser was the kind of ruler that you feared. If you made one mistake, even if it was watering the plants in the back garden two minutes too early, you’d be sent to the prison cells and beaten to a pulp. If you served his tea too hot or too cold, too sweet or too bitter, the look he’d give you would make you want to crawl into yourself and die. He’d belittle people without a care and he felt nothing towards any of the slaves, workers, and sometimes, Zayn believes he feels nothing for his family as well. But that’s debatable, so his best friend Niall would say.

His father didn’t like Niall either and he made it a point every time they crossed paths to make sure he knew that, but Niall never took it personally. He’d just say ‘ _Hello, King Malik.’_ with a small bow of his head and a charming smile.

Niall was a Duke and he was a damn good one if Zayn had to say. Niall was trained well. At the age of 5, he was able to shoot a bow and arrow directly at his target when Zayn, at 19 still can’t manage to hold the damn thing properly, not matter how many times Niall shows him. _‘You’re pitiful; Z._ ’ _Niall_ would say fondly. Zayn doesn’t hold that against him though, he’s his best friend after all. 

Niall’s father is a Duke as well; it’s unknown to Zayn how his father and Niall’s father got acquainted, however. He never really cared enough to look into it. Niall had been his best friend since they were 4, when they had the same nanny. Before that, they were on opposite sides of the palace.

They shared many things in common; one in particular that they both knew could get them killed. Niall and Zayn were both into guys and although both gay, they never felt an attraction in _that_ way towards each other.

Although, when they were 15, they tried kissing one night when they were both pissed off their arses. They both wound up in a heap on the floor laughing till they were gasping for air.

_‘Okay, I’m never kissing you again. That was so awkward.’ Zayn said, still trying to recover from his laughing fit._

_‘Yeah, I agree. Can’t say we didn’t try now.’ Niall had smirked, bumping Zayn’s chin with his knuckles lightly._

_‘Love you always though.’ Zayn mumbled, his eyes closing._

_‘Love you always most.’ Niall replied, his voice thick with sleep._

And that’s a memory that’ll stay with Zayn forever. Loving his best friend, who loved him back and they both accepted each other for who they are. Zayn looked at that memory, as a reminder that Niall would always be there for him, because the next morning, nothing was awkward, nothing was weird. It was like it never happened and although they brought it up for a good laugh, it never affected their friendship.

There was another boy in their circle of friends, however. His name is Louis. But he’s not of royal descendant and that was a major glitch in their friendship. Louis was Zayn’s personal servant and the first time Zayn laid eyes on Louis when he was 16, in his servants outfit, feathery fringe lying across his forehead, his innocent crystal blue eyes, which instantly reminded him of Niall’s, Zayn cursed whatever higher power there was, besides his father of course because he was sure he’d find out and Zayn would be lying in a ditch somewhere or something, because this boy was beautiful and Zayn was never one to pass up an opportunity to appreciate beautiful people.

Louis was stuttering and blushing before Zayn even opened his mouth to talk. Louis was a year older than Zayn, he later found out after making the boy more comfortable around him some two weeks later.

Louis’ father had died and he needed to stand up and be the man of the house back in his village. He got the job in the palace, knowing the kind of work he’d had to do. He’d heard stories about how the prince made his servants his personal sex slaves, which prompted Zayn to burst out in uncontrollable laughter and Louis to look at him like he’d grown two heads. Zayn continued to explain to Louis that all past servants he’d had were female and left it at that. It took a few days before Louis caught on, and he’d gained enough confidence to barge into Zayn’s room without knocking and blurt _‘You like cock, then?’_

All Zayn did in response was smirk and raise an eyebrow.

_‘Right, then. Sorry for- for barging in here like that, Your Highness.’_

Zayn promptly picked up a pillow and launched it at Louis head for calling hi, your highness after telling him not to.

Louis met Niall within that time and the three of them clicked, Louis was still a servant though, which meant Zayn and Niall had to keep their friendship with Louis on the down low.

Of course, as teenage boys and after finding out that Louis also liked cock, it was natural that Zayn and Louis slept together, on a few occasions. At first it was a bit awkward the day after but when they finally got a hang of it, the sneaking around and such, they fell into routine. Zayn, though, never fell in love with Louis like he hoped he would one day and Louis never fell in love with Zayn.

They’d talk about it though, about how maybe they were meant for someone else. Zayn would say that maybe Louis and Niall were meant to be but that was quickly ruled out when Louis slept with Niall as an experiment, of course to Niall’s knowledge, Louis wouldn’t do something like that without letting him know, Niall was royalty after all and could have his head.

Louis quite liked his head where it was.

Niall had eventually taken to a boy; rumored to be from the kingdom that Zayn’s kingdom was joining forces with. His name was Josh and he was also a Duke. Niall snuck him over countless times, kicking Zayn out of _his_ room so that they could shag. He had no idea why because Niall’s room was exactly like his. _‘It’s the other side, Z. It’d be too risky to sneak him there._ ’ Zayn was a great fucking friend since he had to go and pretend he was interested in whatever the fuck his father was explaining to him when in reality, he couldn’t give two shits about.

So when the time came for Zayn to actually sit down with his father, so that he could brief him on what was going to happen at the ceremony that weekend, Zayn was prepared. What he was not prepared for, however, was for his father to say that he was stepping down early in favor of letting Zayn gain the crown and be named King before his passing.

 _‘I want to see my son with the crown on his head before I die’_ He said.

Zayn’s body went stiff because he knew what that meant.

‘ _We’ve gotten a lovely girl for you to marry. Her name is Perrie Edwards. You remember her right, Zayn?’_ His mother said softly.

All Zayn could do was nod his head dumbly because of course he remembered her. She was beautiful, remember Zayn always appreciated beautiful people, but she was a _female_. And that scared the living hell out of him.

Zayn knew better than to go against his father’s wishes of getting married.

After venting out to Niall and Louis, Zayn’s wedding was organized for that Thursday, before the crowning that Saturday.

It was all a blur and all Zayn could truly remember was the gold ring being slipping on his ring finger and doing the same to Perrie’s.

The wedding was lovely, but Zayn wasn’t enjoying himself. He knew he’d have to sleep with her now. Have her sleep in his bed every night; he’d be expected to procreate with her at some point too. _‘Sooner is better than later’_ His mom cooed after the wedding.

Zayn shuttered internally.

*

The night Zayn would be crowned king, was the night the prince of the other kingdom next door was crowned king as well. Something about wanting them to go into this together. Zayn didn’t even know who the fuck it was seeing as they hadn’t met yet.

Josh had assured them that the prince was a good man.

A good _man??_

The following weekend when Zayn finally met his partnering King, Zayn was in shock.

The first thing he noticed was his hair. A full head of loose brown curls. The second was his eyes. Piercing emerald green that danced with something Zayn couldn’t decipher as he as well took in Zayn. He was not a man. He was a _boy_. Just like Zayn, Zayn never called himself a man, although he’d have to now before he would have to chop his own head off.

His name was Harry and Harry was bloody gorgeous. His dimpled smile as he extended his hand to Zayn for a handshake. Zayn shook his dumbly.

Harry leaned forward, smirk playing on his lips.

“I think you should stop staring before people pick up on the fact that you play for the other team, _Your Majesty._ ” He whispered, making special emphasis on the words your majesty, causing goose bumps to rise on the back of his neck and he flushed lightly at Harry figuring out he was gay at the first meeting. 

Perrie was at his side, but seemed oblivious to what was going on.

Zayn cleared his throat and stepped back, keeping his expression cool.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Your Majesty.” Zayn replied, raising an eyebrow after.

Harry chuckled, low and deep, nodding his head.

“Right, shall you show me around then? He asked, straightening himself up. Beside him was a beautiful woman, presumably his Queen, watched on with curious eyes.

Zayn nodded curtly, turning to his wife.

“Take Queen-“

“Kendall” Harry supplied.

With another short curt nod, Zayn continued.

“Take Queen Kendall and show her around, while I show King Harry fathers study.”

Perrie nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as did Kendall with Harry and before they knew it, the two of them were left alone staring at each other.

The room tensed slightly, the two of them just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty- uh- Majesty’s.” Someone interrupted, turning the attention of the two kings to the person.

It wasn’t anyone Zayn had recognized so he looked at Harry was had a fond smile on his face. He extended his hand out to the person who obliged and walked towards them.

Zayn took the boy in. He was also beautiful. Christ, was everyone that came to the Palace this attractive? He was all brown hair, and big brown eyes. He kind of looked like a puppy and if Zayn hadn’t been so enticed by Harry, he’d probably claim this boy as his own. He wanted to lick his full lips and down his neck to the birthmark. But then his attention turned to Harry again. He wanted to get on his knees for the first time for him and suck his co-

What the fuck. Perrie. Perrie. Right. Perrie. I’m Married. M A R R I E D. Shit. This was going to be a disaster.

He was snapped out of his disastrous thoughts by Harry’s voice.

“Your Majesty. This is Liam Payne. He’s a Duke in the palace as well as my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Your Grace.” Zayn said with a curt nod and small smile. His thoughts wound up thinking about his last name. Payne. _Payne._ He wondered what kind of pain he could bring and fuck Zayn was screwed.

“Likewise, Your Majesty.” Liam replied, eyes crinkling at the side as he smiled.

“Okay, don’t call me that. I’m Zayn. Just call me Zayn, I’d prefer it. Well you know, when we’re alone.” He said, ‘ _and when you’re moaning it later’_ as an afterthought.

Zayn was so screwed.

Harry smirked and nodded.

“Thank fuck. I thought you’d be one of those stuck up Kings like our fathers and demand to be called nothing but Your Majesty. Just call me Harry.”

“And just call me Liam.” Liam said, still smiling.

Zayn still wanted his lips.

“Christ! Niall!” Someone yelled and Zayn recognized the voice right away, spinning around right in time to catch a running Niall who was red in the face from laughing.

Zayn laughed as Louis came running into the room charging towards Niall.

“Harry! Grab him!” Zayn laughed out as Niall tried to get out his arms and away from Louis.

Harry paused for a second when he saw Louis barge into the room. He immediately recognized him as a servant, if the clothes were anything to go by. The tone Zayn had said grab him in was nothing but playful, meaning Zayn was friends with this boy. And hell, did Harry think this boy was breath taking. Snapping out of his daze, he launched forwards and grabbed the smaller boy, hands locking around his waist and laughing. The boy laughed as well, although not knowing who it was and continued tried getting out of his grasp.

“I’ll hurt you Niall, I swear –“

“Lou, babe. What’s the matter?” Zayn asked, slapping Niall upside the head for good measure, knowing he’d probably done something immensely stupid.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Zayn after hearing him call Louis babe and smirked. Zayn pointedly ignored it.

“He made a trail of your bloody clothes along every god damn hallway in this palace and I have to pick them up!” Louis yelled, but there was no heat behind it. Causing Niall to laugh again.

“Ni.” Zayn said softly, causing Niall to turn and look at him with the biggest and cutest puppy eyes and Zayn groaned, shoving him away from him and when he glanced up Louis was doing the same damn thing, causing Zayn’s heart to clench with fondness.

“You two will be the bloody death of me.” Zayn sighed, exasperated.

As if realizing there was company in the room, Niall turned to Liam and smiled since he was closest.

“I’m Duke Niall Horan. Sup?” He said nonchalantly.

Liam smirked and nodded.

“Duke Liam Payne.”

“Do you realize your last name is a sexual innuendo?” Niall asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m aware, Harry’s told me enough.”

“He definitely brings the pain.” Harry smirked sinfully and Liam blushed.

“He- He means on the battle field. You know, fighting..” Liam tried to explain but only blushed a brighter red.

Zayn smirked and tilted his head to the side.

“So you which side you fighting for then?” Zayn asked.

Liam didn’t answer because he’d probably say something stupid like _whatever side you’re fighting for_.

Louis was oddly quiet this whole time and when Zayn looked over at him, his eyes were wide and filled with fear and his body was tense where it stood next to Harry. He must have realized Harry was the other King then.

“Lou. You okay?” Zayn asked.

Louis didn’t respond.

Harry turned to look at him and smiled, eyebrow raised, wondering why the laughing ball of energy suddenly went mute.

“Lou, it’s okay. This is King Harry. He’s cool.” Zayn said softly, walking closer to the boy. He remembered how much of a mess Louis was the first time he’d been in the same room as Zayn as a prince, he could only imagine how he’s feeling right now when there were two kings and two dukes in the room alone with him.

“Shit. Louis whispered, turning slightly to look at Harry.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, looking down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Liam is just like this with Josh.” Harry said softly.

Niall’s head shot up and his eyes glared daggers at Liam who blushed again but shook his head profoundly.

“Not- not in that way. Christ Haz. Would you choose your words wisely before I get castrated?” Liam said, not heat whatsoever behind his words, just a bit of maybe fear of Niall who seemed to fall back once Liam explained himself, somewhat.

Zayn couldn’t hold the smirk back. He knew Niall was protective, but he felt a little pang of jealousy that it wasn’t for him. He quickly pushed that thought away as quickly as it came.

Louis nodded slowly, as if he didn’t believe Harry and that he’d be beheaded at any second.

Harry chuckled, tussling his curls before looking at Louis again.

“Don’t worry, mate. I’m cool. Like Zayn said.” He said flashing Zayn a grin before looking at Louis again.

Zayn rolled his eyes.

Louis nodded mutely and after 10 seconds of silence and an off guard Niall, Louis lunged at him but Harry was too quick for him and held him back. The room was yet again filled with laughter.

Ruling with Harry might not be so bad.

*

It’s been pure torture. The past month that is. Zayn had to sleep with Perrie. He couldn’t focus and took way too long to get hard for her. He willed himself to, though, pretending that it was Louis mouth around his cock instead of Perrie. He felt bad but, what else was he suppose to do?

After Perrie had fallen asleep, Zayn snuck out the room and fucked Louis into oblivion and Louis took it like the beautiful man he was.

Zayn, again, felt bad when he snuck out of Louis room after he too fell asleep to find Harry and have a chat with him.

He found Harry in another bedroom, after hunting for nearly 15 minutes. It was a big bloody palace. Harry was staying at Zayn’s palace for a few months and every so often they’d switch off and Zayn would go to Harry’s, but that day had yet to come.

“Hey, can we talk?” Zayn asked, whispering incase Harry was sleeping and didn’t want to wake Kendall. It was 3 in the morning after all. But it looked like luck was on his side because Harry was awake and looking at the ceiling, his wife sleeping soundly beside him.

Harry glanced over and nodded, standing up and pulling on his robe. He was naked and Zayn was glad the room was dark because he didn’t know what excuse he’d have for flushing besides seeing Harry’s naked body, albeit it being dark.

Harry wordlessly made him way out of the room and they two of them walked down the hall quietly till they reached the study. Once inside, Zayn closed the door and latched it so no one would get inside. God forbid they hear their conversation as well.

“What’s up?” Harry asked once he sat down on the couch, all sprawled out without a care in the world. He yawned too, his mouth opening wide, giving Zayn’s attention something to focus on. Now all he was thinking about was having his cock in his mouth and fuck, Zayn needed to learn how to control his damn hormones.

Zayn sat down on the plush chair beside the desk situated in the middle back of the room and shrugged.

“How do you do it?” He asked.

Harry seemed to understand right away, and although Harry never specifically told Zayn that he was gay, it was like common knowledge and Zayn’s gaydar was on point. His only problem though, was that they were both tops. And neither of them ever bottomed before. That might be a problem.

“I just, do. I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Harry replied, his voice was laced with something Zayn couldn’t quite understand.

“No. I suppose not. I just, I can’t do it.” Zayn admitted, slumping back in his chair.

“I fucked her then fucked Louis not half an hour later because I felt disgusted with myself.” Zayn continued.

“Fuck.” He said leaning forward and putting his hands over his face, sighing deeply.

Harry sat up then and watched him, and when Zayn looked up, meeting his eyes, there was something there that told him Harry understood.

“I do the same thing, with Liam.” Harry murmured.

“We’re both kind of shite, aren’t we?” Harry chuckled out as an afterthought but there was no humor in it. It was… pained.

Zayn nodded his agreement.

“Yeah. Yeah we kind of are.”

The knowledge that Zayn was using Louis without realizing disgusted him more than sleeping with a woman and he vowed, at that moment, that he’d fight his own battles and stop using Louis for sex. Louis meant more than that to him and he wasn’t willing to lose him over something so pitiful on Zayn’s part.

Harry made a similar promise to himself later when he was back in his own room.

*

Things took a turn for the, well, better in Zayn and Harry’s opinion when they spotted Liam helping Louis clean up after a particular messy friendly fight between Louis and Niall. The room was a mess and Louis probably would have taken forever to clean it. Zayn watched from the door, Harry plastered to his side as they watched their two best friends interact.

Zayn noticed Louis blush at something Liam said and he smiled to himself although he felt a pang of jealousy, yet again. He pushed it away though.

He remembered his promise to himself.

Harry smiled fondly at the scene in front of him and nudged Zayn. When Zayn looked at him, he motioned for him to follow him and so he did.

“They’re cute.” Harry declared, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Zayn hummed in agreement, but stayed quiet.

Harry paused and turned to look at him.

“Jealous?” He inquired, head tilting to the side a bit.

Zayn stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and looking down.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m jealous too, but we know this is for the better, yeah?” Harry said, pressing two fingers under Zayn’s chin and lifting till they made eye contact.

Harry and Zayn both would be lying to themselves if they said the two of them did not get butterflies while staring into each other’s eyes at that moment.

They didn’t lie to themselves.

But they also didn’t mention it.

*

“Your Majesty’s, we have a problem.” One of the knights said, bowing his head slightly.

Harry and Zayn looked up from what they were reading and nodding, standing and following the knight out to the main room.

“What’s the problem?” Harry asked, voice booming through the palace and scaring half the people standing there, except for Zayn of course, who just looked on. He felt his heart drop when he noticed Louis standing with his head down and hands behind his back and tear tracks staining his porcelain skin.

“This filthy servant was caught rummaging around your room while you weren’t around, King Malik. Seemingly trying to steal something he’d yet to admit to.” Someone, Zayn never really cared to know who they were and their ranks, said.

Harry seemed to be taking this one though, and Zayn really, really wished that he could instead. It was his room after all. 

Harry’s face gave away nothing; however, and that is what scared Zayn.

Harry walked up to Louis and stood before him, hands behind his back.

He cleared his throat and Louis’ eyes snapped up to meet his and Harry tried everything in his damn power not to soften his gaze at the broken look Louis was giving him.

“What were you doing in the room?” Harry asked, his voice low and intimidating.

Louis cowered back and Harry felt bad but couldn’t look weak in front of everyone.

“I asked you a question, servant.” Harry said again, a bit louder and he internally winced at having called him a servant and the look of hurt flashed through Louis’ eyes before they looked over at Zayn, only to meet a similar look to Harry’s.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Yo-Your Majesty. I wasn’t-“

“Take him upstairs. I think I know exactly what he deserves. Someone like him deserves to be punished.” Harry interrupted and confusion ran through Louis, as well as Zayn.

“Upstairs, your majesty? Not the dungeon?” The man asked.

Harry’s eyes flared with something causing the man to bow his head shamefully.

“Are you questioning me?” Harry asked, voice laced with venom.

The man shook his head stuttering out an apology before tugging Louis harder than necessary and led him upstairs, a low cry escaping Louis’ lips.

Everyone started dispersing, leaving Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall standing there.

“Harry.” Zayn spoke, walking closer to him.

Harry turned around and looked defeated, like he really didn’t know what he was doing.

“I don’t, I don’t know what I meant by knowing what he deserved and fuck, did you see the look he gave me when I said servant? Fuck, I feel-“

Zayn cut him off by pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

“I think I know something we can do.” Zayn whispered in his ear, feeling Harry shutter at the gesture.

Harry pulled away and nodded, trusting Zayn.

Zayn promptly turned around and locked eyes with Liam, motioning for him to follow him and Harry upstairs.

Niall made it a point to walk away, not wanting to know what was going on.

Once the three of them was upstairs, they found Louis lying on the bed with his hands tied to the bed, blindfolded and gagged.

Zayn’s heart clenched and as soon as the door the closed, he rushed over to the bed. He bit his lip as Louis whimpered against the gag, obviously afraid of who was in the room.

“Lou, Lou. Shh. It’s okay. It’s me.” Zayn said softly, loosing both the gag and blindfold. Louis’ eyes were bloodshot and he let out a painful sob while Zayn peppered kisses all over his face. Harry and Liam worked at undoing the rope around his wrists and ankles.

Once no longer restrained, Louis grabbed Zayn so tight in a hug, his body wracking his powerful sobs that had Harry and Liam wincing at.

“It’s okay. Shh.” Zayn whispered softly in his ear, stroking his hair in the process. Harry looked down at his feet, feeling like it’s his fault that Louis is like this.

Liam seemed to sense this and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Harry shook his head slightly, turning and walking out of the room.

After 10 more minutes of sobbing, Louis quieted a bit and was able to look at Zayn.

“Z, I’m so sorry. I was just looking, f-for the book you always read to me from to show Li, and he, h-he came out of nowhere and god, Zayn. You know I would never steal from you.” Louis rushed out, only to be silenced by Zayn.

“No need to explain. I promise. I trust you. I believe you.” He said softly, kissing Louis’ forehead before standing up.

Taking a quick glance at Liam, he saw him looking down and noticed Harry wasn’t there. Zayn sighed.

“Look. They’re going to make sure something happened to you Lou. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you so I’m not.”

Louis looked up at him and he was the picture of broken.

Zayn’s heart ached.

“Liam. Take care of him.” Zayn announced then turned to walk to Liam. Louis’ eyes went wide.

Liam looked at him confused.

“The two of you, well…” Zayn paused, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You’ve both been together before, yeah? If not, this has to be the first time. Leave marks, Harry and I will tell everyone we let someone have their way with him. No one knows about his sexuality. They’ll think it was punishment.” Zayn continued. Louis and Liam were both looking at him with wide eyes.

“Just. Liam. I swear to god. If you hurt him…” He was cut off.

“I’ll never hurt him.” Liam said with conviction and Zayn looked at him for a moment before deciding that he could indeed trust him.

He nodded before turning back to Louis, who looked confused and a bit relieved.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn muttered then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

*

Zayn looked in every room for Harry and didn’t find him. He was about to give up when he heard a muffled sound coming from one of the bedrooms that was vacant. Zayn followed the sound and when he opened the door, he had to duck because Harry was completely trashing the room. 

Zayn made his way towards Harry, grabbing the lamp from his hand that he was about to throw and pushed him against the wall behind him. Harry thrashed around in his arms, trying to fight Zayn off but Zayn held his ground.

“Harry stop!” Zayn yelled but Harry continued thrashing and pushed Zayn away.

One particular hard push from Harry had Zayn stumbling backwards and hitting his side into the edge of the dresser and Zayn hissed in pain.

Before Zayn could retaliate, the bedroom door flies open and Niall is there pushing Zayn out of the room, yelling at him to get the fuck out before someone else hears what’s going on.

Zayn gripped his hair hard, nostrils flaring in anger as he stormed out of the room and into his own.

*

The next day, everyone was talking about how the two kings got into a scuffle the night before.

Zayn stayed in his room, Perrie asking if he was okay. And Harry stayed in his, Kendall looking at him like she was afraid of him.

Louis was made a mockery of by everyone that morning after seeing the love bites littering his skin and the limp he was sporting. He made it look like he was ashamed but, he really wasn’t.

Liam took good care of him.

Louis asked Niall what had happened between Harry and Zayn and he filled him in. Louis felt ashamed for real then, knowing if he hadn’t have gotten caught, the two kings would not be in this situation.

Everyone doubted their abilities.

Everyone was questioning if they should rule.

Louis had to fix this.

Louis wasn’t upset with Harry. Of course hearing him call him a servant hurt but he knew Harry _had_ to do it to assert his authority. After all, Louis was still, at the end of the day, the servant.

Making his way up to Zayn’s room, he knocked twice before opening.

He found Zayn laying on his bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

“Z…” He said softly, making his way into the room slowly.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Zayn mumbled.

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“Come on, Z. You and Harry are better than this. Everyone is talking…”

“Let them fucking talk then. I didn’t want this fucking job to begin with.” Zayn snapped.

Louis cowered back slightly before sitting tall again.

“You’re the fucking king for Christ’s sake. Get your arse off the bed and do something to fix this before they throw you and Harry out of the Palace!” Louis yelled, standing up and throwing his arms in the air.

“You complain, none stop about how you can’t run this place the way you want to, you have to be married to a bloody woman, you have to follow in your fathers footsteps, yada yada fucking yada!” Louis continued.

Zayn had forgotten the ball; it rolled off the bed as he stared at Louis, his jaw and fists clenched.

Louis _never_ spoke to him like that.

“Change it!” Louis spat, his eyes filled with rage.

“Fucking change it, Z. You and Harry are King. Make a change.” Louis slowly deflated, shaking his head before walking out of the room before Zayn could speak.

Zayn was really annoyed that no one was letting him put his input it. What Louis didn’t know was that, Zayn was scared. He was scared to make that change. Fearing everyone overthrows him and he ends up dead.

*

Zayn spent the next few days ignoring everyone, especially Louis and Harry. He stayed in his room, came out when necessary and spoke when spoken to, other than that, he was invisible.

Zayn had long given up on the hopes of Harry coming to apologize because what the fuck did he have to apologize for?

Nothing.

So he wasn’t going to.

Zayn wasn’t above playing this game.

Maybe he was.

He figured that, yeah, he couldn’t handle this anymore when he found himself standing in front of Harry’s room.

He didn’t bother knocking. He just opened the door and walked inside, closing it and locking it in the process.

Harry looked just about as wreaked as Zayn felt and his heart softened a little. Harry shot up from the bed, his eyes hard.

Zayn walked inside slowly, standing in front of Harry.

Neither of them said a word, just staring at each other. Eyes roaming each other’s faces, bodies.

Harry stood up slowly, eyes’ leveling with Zayn’s. He took a shuttering breath before closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. If Zayn weren’t standing this close to him, breathing in the air Harry let out, he would have missed it.

Harry’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his eyes clenching shut as well before opening them and looking at Zayn with innocent green eyes, those eyes told him that yeah. They were fucked, because they both didn’t know what they were doing.

Zayn doesn’t know who leaned in first but their lips connected in a slow, passionate kiss. It started off as a touch of the lips, then Harry sucked Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth and Zayn pressed back, gripping Harry’s hips and pulling them flush against each other.

They were chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin and Harry couldn’t deal. He grounds his hips against Zayn’s, eliciting a deep, low groan from Zayn as their bulges pressed together, which Harry couldn’t help but smirk at.

The kiss turned desperate, Harry turning them around to push Zayn on the bed. Zayn fell back against the soft duvet, pulling Harry on top of him, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Harry moved to straddle Zayn, grinding down against Zayn’s cock, which was hard and prominent in his jeans.

Zayn groaned again, grabbing Harry by the neck and kissing him with fervor. Harry returning it just the same before removing his lips to attach it to Zayn’s neck, biting and sucking and Zayn knew he was leaving marks.

Zayn closed his eyes, head lolled to the side as he let Harry devour his neck. His hands slipped up his shirt, rucking it up till Harry got the message and lifted his arms and allowing him to take it off. Before attaching his lips to Zayn’s neck again, he helped Zayn discard of his shirt and began working on his pants.

Zayn bit his lip hard, his hands trailing up and down Harry’s stomach. Once Harry got his pants undone, he lifted his hips and they were off in seconds. Their lips attached again, more desperately than before and their cocks were both aching with the little contact. Zayn cupped Harry through his jeans and smirked at the low moan that left Harry’s lips. He massaged him slowly, teasingly before flipping them and squeezing Harry’s cock harder, swallowing down his moans in a yet another kiss.

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry moaned, his hips bucking up into Zayn’s hand.

“Mmm…” Zayn hummed, undoing Harry’s pants quickly and discarding of it.

Seeing Harry’s cock hard against his belly made Zayn’s lips water. He glanced up at Harry and saw him looking down at him through his eyelashes and fuck. Zayn didn’t know how to do this. He never did this before. He was always on the receiving end of getting head. He cursed himself internally at yet another revelation of using Louis.

Sensing Zayn’s hesitation, Harry pulled him up and kissed him softly and slowly. Zayn sighed against his lips, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock and pumping slowly, like he’d do to himself.

“mm…” Harry mumbled against his lips, nipping at his lower lip and sucking.

Zayn sped up his movement before pulling away from Harry’s lips. Harry looked up at him, confusion clear as day shown on his face.

Zayn took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, leaning down and kisses Harry’s neck, once, twice, three times before kissing his chest. He kissed down to his v-line, nipping at the skin on his hip and Harry’s breath hitched.

“Z. You don’t, fuck. You don’t have to.” Harry managed to get out. But Zayn looked up with hooded eyes, lust clouding his mind and he shook his head.

“I want too.” And fuck. Because Zayn sounded wrecked already and he hadn’t even gotten his lips around Harry’s cock.

He pumped his length a few times before tentatively licking the head on his cock. Harry moan at the touch and Zayn took that as encouragement. He laid his tongue flat against the underside of his cock a few times before doing it one last time and licked to the tip, only sucking it into his mouth this time.

Harry moaned louder, his hands tangling in Zayn’s hair, using all his power to keep from bucking up into his hot mouth.

Zayn hollowed his cheeks, remembered what he liked done to him and began sucking and bobbing his head. Harry tasted so good, Zayn couldn’t get enough. And sucking cock wasn’t that bad, Zayn actually found himself enjoying it. He moaned again his cock and Harry’s body shuttered at the feeling. Zayn looked up, eyes connecting with Harry’s as he sucked just the tip and Harry’s head tilted back, breaking eye contacts, groaning out Zayn’s name.

“Z, fuck. I- I’m close.” Harry managed to get out and Zayn pulled off.

He surged up Harry’s body and connected their lips in a heated kiss.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Zayn.” Harry whispered again his lips, while his hand skillfully pumped is leaking cock.

Zayn halted, looking down at Harry as if asking if he was sure. Harry nodded, biting his lip suggestively and Zayn found himself nodding.

“Ye-yeah. Fuck. Okay.”

Before Zayn could register anything, there was a bottle of lube being placed into his hand and Harry looked just as fucked out as Zayn.

Harry helped Zayn, drizzling a generous amount of lube on his fingers and nods.

“Careful yeah? First time.” Harry said shyly. His face tinting a pretty shade of pink.

Zayn felt his heart swell and leaned down, kissing Harry’s forehead, nose then lips gently.

“Yeah, I will. Promise.” He whispered as Harry spread his legs and Zayn’s finger trailed up and down between his cheeks and Harry’s breath hitched as Zayn brushed against the tight ring of muscle, clenching as well.

“Relax.” Zayn murmured, kissing Harry’s neck gently. Harry obliged and once Zayn felt him relax a bit, he slowly pushed one finger into him, feeling Harry’s walls clench around him tightly. Zayn groaned and bit into the skin on Harry’s neck.

“Relax.” He whispered again. Harry’s breathing picked up but he nodded nonetheless.

Zayn worked three fingers into Harry until he was a moaning and pleading mess below him. Zayn fucking loved it. The pleasure he gets from giving.

“Please, please.” Harry whimpered below him and Zayn nodded.

“Okay, I got you babe. Sh.” Zayn cooed, reaching for a condom but Harry’s hand stopped him.

“Wanna feel you, fuck Z. Please. I’m clean, I-“ Zayn cut him off with a blinding kiss as he slicked himself up and lined himself up with Harry’s hole.

When Zayn began pushing in, he saw stars at how tight Harry was and Harry was fucking clenching and fuck this was too much. Harry moaned, loud and proud, and Zayn had to kiss him to shut him up before someone heard.

He pushed in until he bottomed out and waited giving Harry time to adjust.

“Move. Move. Please, fuck just move.” Harry cried and Zayn obliged, pulling out and snapping his hips flush against Harry’s and he let out a low mewling sound and Zayn wanted to hear it again so he kept his pace, snapping his hips back harder with each thrust.

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry panted his hand reaching for his neglected cock. Zayn slapped his had away and smirked.

“Come like this babe. Come from my cock.” Zayn whispered against Harry’s ear, his own breath elaborated. 

Harry moaned again and Zayn felt him clench around him, pulling a deep groan from Zayn, his hips stuttering slightly as he watched Harry shook ribbons of white across his chest. Zayn thrusts harder, riding Harry through his high.

When Harry seemed to recover slightly, albeit looking fucked the fuck out, he bit his lip, clenching around Zayn even though he was over sensitive.

“Fill me up, Z. oh fuck. Fill me with your come.” Harry moaned obscenely and that was it. Zayn thrusted into him twice more before moaning and filling him with everything he’s got. Harry moaned at the feeling and as Zayn slid out of him, slowly, Harry’s fingers went down to his hole, wincing at the pain but pushed his finger in and then pulled it out, bringing it to his lips.

Zayn laid beside him, eyes hooded at Harry locked eye contact with him and sucked his finger into his mouth, sucking the cum off of them as well and Zayn groaned again, covering his face.

“Christ, Harry. “

Harry giggled and pulled Zayn closer to him.

“I’m Sorry. I really am.” He whispered, kissing Zayn’s chest, before laying his head back down.

“I am too.” Zayn replied, kissing the top of his head.

After a moment of silence, Harry lifted his head, chin resting on Zayn’s chest.

“This feels right.” 

Zayn hummed in agreement.

“Let’s do something about it then.”

Zayn thought about it for a moment, his mind wondering back to what Louis screamed at him and nodded.

“Let’s do something about it.”

Harry beamed, leaning up and kissing Zayn’s lips softly.

The two of them together can take on the world.

The two of them can make a change. 

Because love conquers all, fuck it.


End file.
